Silly Fluff Dinner For Two
by Listener15
Summary: Olivia comes home to an... bouncy Alex.


Olivia tossed her keys on the side table and shrugged off her black leather jacket. Music was playing loudly from somewhere inside the apartment.

"We say sisters are doin' it for themselves, standin' on their own two feet, ringin' on their own bells…"

Following the sounds that seemed to be coming from the kitchen, Olivia stopped at the entrance and blinked.

Alex was dancing around in a white t-shirt, a pair of Olivia's sleeping boxers, and blue socks. A wooden in her hand was used to stir whatever was cooking in the pan on the stove, mostly the spoon was being used as a microphone.

"Now, this is a song to celebrate, the conscious liberation of the female state…"

"Alex?"

"Liv!" The blonde bounded happily over to greet her lover with an enthusiastic kiss. "Have I told you lately what a great kisser you are?"

"Umm…no—" the detective was prohibited from saying anything more by a pair of lips pressed to hers.

"Well you are." She then tweaked Olivia's nose and bounded back to stirring the stuff in the pot, leaving the other woman looking more than a little dazed.

The brunette cleared her throat then cautiously stepped further into the kitchen. "How was your day?"

"Not bad at all." Alex took a long drink of something bright green from a glass on the counter. "I was able to get out of Novak's costume party today."

"What was the theme this time?"

"The Opposite Gender."

Olivia's eyes widened at the thought of Alex again dressing in tight black jeans, motorcycle boots, tight white t-shirt, and black leather biker jacket, an outfit she had donned once for Halloween. They didn't make it out the door that night.

"Dan and Brad stopped by my office on their way here." Alex drank more from her glass before turning down the music, still bouncing on the toes of her feet. "Dan was going dressed in a sailor dress with pigtails and Brad as a cheerleader."

"Didn't you take the Turner case so Brad would have the night off with his wife?"

"Not Brad Conners, Brad Neely."

"Three-hundred pound Brad Neely?"

"Yup."

"So why didn't you want to go?"

"Part three of sock puppet reenactment of famous Supreme Court Cases. Oh that reminds me." Just like she had been doing all night, Alex bounded over to the kitchen table, picked something out of a paper bag, and tossed it to Olivia. "Tell Elliot that if he breaks your new foam disk shooter again he has to get all his warrants from Novak."

"You know he can't stand her."

The blond just grinned.

Olivia grinned back then narrowed her eyes in suspicion at Alex's overly innocent look. "What?"

"Bob tried to commit suicide…again."

"Sure you didn't push him?"

"I don't know why you think I don't like your rubber ducky honey."

"You said 'I don't like your rubber duck.'"

"I only said it once."

"He keeps falling into the trash!"

Alex, ignoring Olivia's indignant look, waved her over to the pan on the stove. "Try that and tell me what you think."

Peering into the pan, she turned a bit green. "What is this?"

"Stir fry of course."

"How long have you been cooking it?"

"Oh, an hour I think."

"Well…umm…you know I have this craving for Tino's Pizza today, maybe we can call for delivery, it's still early enough."

"But you haven't even tried it yet." Alex walked over to retrieve her glass, finishing off the bright green liquid.

"What are you drinking?"

"Jolt Cola. It was the only thing in the soda machines today. It's not half bad, I got a two-liter on the way home."

"You mean the stuff that's practically liquid caffeine?"

"Yes. Now don't change the subject. What do you think of my cooking?"

"Umm…your cooking….it uh…" Olivia was frantically trying to find a diplomatic way of suggesting cooking classes after calling poison control when the blond interrupted her dodging.

"I'm using one of my three Honest Answers."

_Shit._ The detective hung her head. _I got to remember not to agree to anything after mind blowing sex with Alex,_ She peeked up at her girlfriend who was smirking….and bouncing on her toes. _Talk about knowing my weak spot._ A sigh.

"You suck."

"I also bite, lick, and nibble. Point?"

_Point?_ Olivia swallowed hard. _I'm certain I had a point….somewhere. What were we talking about?_

Alex walked slowly up to Olivia. "You know, we haven't tried out the kitchen yet…"

* * *

**Later…**

_I'm going to be walking funny for days_ was Olivia's first coherent thought.

"Hun?" Alex started tracing random patters on the brunette's chest.

"Hmmm?"

"Promise me something?"

"Sure."

"I'm thinking of taking some cooking classes. Would you be my taster?"

"Sure."

"Thank you!" The blonde kissed happily. "I'll go order some Tino's." With that Alex got up off the floor and walked out of the kitchen.

Olivia stayed sprawled out on the floor a few minutes before what she just agreed to sunk in. "Shit." She covered her eyes with her hands. _I better pick up some pink stuff….lots of it._

A completely nude Alex leaned against the doorway of the kitchen. "Pizza will be here in an hour." Her voice deepened seductively. "Think that's enough time for a shower?"

"Oh yeah." Olivia's grin took over her face as she watched her girlfriend's hips sway seductively towards the bathroom. Without another word the brunette stood up, granted a little stiffly, and walked over to the refrigerator. Grabbing the magnetic pen off the fridge she wrote down "Jolt Cola" on the grocery list. Whistling "What A Wonderful World," Olivia strolled out of the kitchen to join her lover in the shower


End file.
